ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie -- Megan Fox Interview
In the new Warner Bros. animated film, Scooby-Doo! The Movie, Megan Fox stars as the voice of Shaggy Roger's love interest, May. In this film, Shaggy has seen May eating as much food as she always wanted. But even though she always eat, but she stays skinny like Shaggy. The two met each other and they fell in love. Thus, Shaggy's best friend and pet Scooby-Doo and friend Velma Dinkley became jealous. Throughout the movie, May hopes on Shaggy that he must help his friends Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby to save their hometown of Coolsville from the attack of the real life monsters that came to life from the returning power of the Remote Control, which has broken with three different keys that can restore to the lab of Dr. Peter McElroy. The gang goes to three places in Coolsville to find them and restore them before they can return to the lab and save the world again. This story seems similar than Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, but it was very different to see how monsters came to life from a scientist. Today, the gorgeous Megan Fox arrived and talk to the interviewer to talk about her promotion of the release of her new animated film Scooby-Doo! The Movie and other things especially her absences from the third and final Transformers film, Dark of the Moon. Check out what she has to say: Interviewer: Did you enjoying playing the character's love interst? MEGAN FOX: I did. I really enjoyed playing Shaggy's love interest. It is fun to be playing someone's true love who sometimes can have some same personality, but one of them have different from the other world. My character is very skinny. She's always hungry, but she never get fat. And I think that this might sound a bit strange. In real life, most of the people ate all the times, and they get fat, while cartoon characters does the same, and most doesn't. And I think that my character is on some diet of which she's trying to stay the weight she always wanted.'' This sounds very interesting. Do you usually eat alot? FOX: No! (Laughs) I don't. I don't really want to gain a lot of weight. I like the way I am. Even my mom loved the weight I am right now. And I feel great about it. I don't want to change. Do you enjoy watching Scooby-Doo? FOX: Yes. I do. When I was younger, I'm so obsessed with Scooby-Doo. And I still loved Scooby-Doo. It's even better than The Wizard of Oz. I loved Scooby-Doo and The Wizard of Oz. And Daphne Blake is my favorite character. I think that she's very beautiful, like me. And Scooby is also my favorite, because he's so cute. And I also love Shaggy, Fred and Velma. The Mystery Inc are my favorite as well. And that's why I am deciding to be in this movie. What is you're favorite thing you do when filming a movie? FOX: Uh... My favorite thing?... I think my character falling in love with Shaggy. Because... Um... I don't know. I think of that idea because she acts like Shaggy, she eats like Shaggy, and she even has the same weight as Shaggy, and I think that she's the female version of Shaggy Rogers. And that's why that this is my favorite thing to do when filming a movie. Are you planning on seen this movie? FOX: Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I really want to see this movie so bad. I am a huge fan of Scooby-Doo, and I love The Mystery Inc. And I cannot wait to hear my voice of playing as a beautiful character. How would you describe your character? FOX: She is so gorgeous! She has blonde hair, silver eyes and a pretty smile. Oh, and she even has a pet dog named Felicity, her best friend. They are like the female versions of Shaggy and Scooby. Her dog is not even seen in this movie until later one, when Scooby fell in love with her. And that's how I describe my character. She remins me of my other character Mikeala Benes from Transformers. Are you going to be in the third one? FOX: No. I'm sad about it, because Michael Bay says that I'm too skinny to play Mikaela Benes, so he decided to make another actress to play as Shia LaBeouf's love interst. And I think of the same thing to Michael. I'm gonna miss Shia. But I will see this movie though. Mikeala is only into two movies, and that's it. That's not enough for me. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley is playing as Sam's new love interest. Did you heard about it? FOX: Yes I did. I'm like super jealous. (Laughs) I love Shia so much, and I miss him. And I'm gonna check it out when the movie comes out. But I'm all into Scooby-Doo all the way. (Laughs) Do you mind if Scooby-Doo! The Movie is going to be in 3D and IMAX? FOX: Nope. I don't mind. I don't care if it is in 3D or not, but I'm still seen this movie. IMAX is perfect, when you can like lay down to you're seats and see this movie on the ceiling which this is a very huge movie theater. Category:Blog posts